Exactly Like Santana
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: Kitty is distraught after Jake dumps her in a crowded corridor that is full of people. Brittany finds her crying in the toilets and offers her some advice. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to RIB.**

**Hey everyone, this is a re-post of a story that I previously uploaded. I deleted all my stories last night because something happened that really upset me. I kind of did it without thinking and I only realized this morning what I had done. I'm going to start re-uploading some of my shorter stories and then I ****_might_**** start writing a new multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was no secret that Kitty was a bitch. She was like a clone of Quinn Fabray. She was the HBIC and she had just been publicly humiliated by none other than Jake Puckerman. How dare he dump _her_. Did he not realize who he was breaking up with? He would never be able to find another girl like her. She couldn't believe that he had just broken up with her in a busy corridor that was full of people. But, most of all, she couldn't believe that she was now standing in the toilets crying her eyes out like a baby.

She heard the door to the toilets open and she quietly cursed under her breath. Great, someone was going to see the HBIC as a sobbing mess. She quickly attempted to quieten her sobs down and wipe her face to hide any traces of crying, but it was no use.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice said from behind her.

Kitty instantly turned around and was met with the concerned blue eyes of one Brittany Pierce. It was no secret that her and Brittany hadn't really got on well since she had joined the Cheerios, but the one thing that Kitty did know about Brittany was that she never liked to see anyone sad; even if it was someone who she completely despised. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered simply.

"You don't look or sound fine," Brittany pointed out to her as she walked up to the sinks to stand beside Kitty. She looked at Kitty's reflection in the mirror and saw the girl's bottom lip begin to tremble. It looked like Kitty completely wanted to breakdown but she was doing anything she could to prevent that from happening. "What's the matter, Kitty?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"I told you, I'm fine," Kitty retorted, trying to sound bitchy but failing when her voice came out shaky and fragile. A single tear cascaded down Kitty's cheek and several more followed. "No, no," Kitty said as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm not fine," she sobbed. "Please can you just go so I don't need to embarrass myself any more than I already have?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Brittany said, shaking her head. "I can't just leave you in here by yourself when you're this upset." Kitty looked like she was ready to start attacking Brittany so Brittany walked forward with a tissue and handed it to Kitty whilst saying, "I don't know why you're so worried about embarrassing yourself. I mean, everyone embarrasses themselves at least once in their lifetime. Look at _me_; I've embarrassed myself more times than I can count. And anyway, it's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone that I saw you crying in the toilets."

Kitty accepted the tissue that Brittany handed her and she used it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Why wouldn't you tell everybody? I mean, I've been absolutely awful to _you_."

Brittany smiled sympathetically. "I just hate it when people are sad," she answered sincerely.

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know? I wouldn't be doing what you're doing and giving you a shoulder to cry on."

"I know," Brittany answered simply. "But it doesn't mean that's what _I_have to do."

Kitty gave a small laugh and sniffled slightly. "You promise me you won't tell any of my friends what I tell you?"

"I promise," Brittany replied. "Although, I don't understand why you care so much about what your friends think of you. They aren't really your friends if you have to worry about stuff like that… You remind me so much of my girlfriend… well… ex-girlfriend. Not really ex-girlfriend; she just told me that we need a break from our relationship and I now realize that she's done the right thing for both of us. I know in my heart that we'll get back together eventually when things have calmed down a bit… Anyway, she always cared about what people thought about her and I would always tell her that it doesn't matter what people think of her because if she has to worry about people judging her then they aren't really her friends. Her real friends will accept her for who she is."

Kitty stayed silent for a moment as more tears welled in her eyes. "That was really sweet," she whispered, barely audible. "It's Jake," she finally said. "He made a complete fool of me in the corridor in front of everyone by breaking up with me. He even had the nerve to do it in front of that Marley girl who's mom looks like she swallowed a baby elephant." She wiped more tears away that escaped her eyes. "I just don't get it. Why would he break up with me? I was just telling Marley the truth. What's wrong with that?"

Brittany sighed heavily. "That's something else you have in common with Santana. She used to be brutally honest with everyone no matter how much it hurt them."

"Will you stop comparing me to your girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend… what ever she is to you right now, please? You're supposed to be giving me advice."

"Fine, you want advice, I'll give it to you," Brittany answered. "Just talk to people with a little more tact."

Kitty nodded slowly. "I never used to be like this, you know? In middle school I was an outsider; the school joke. I was not about to let that happen when I entered high school. I didn't know anyone so it was like a fresh start for me… But I've gone too far. I mean, what have I become?" she said, her voice raising as all her emotions came to the surface again and began tumbling out of her at a rapid pace.

Her shoulders began shaking violently as she buried her face in her hands. Brittany looked slightly taken aback, not sure what to do. If it was anyone else she wouldn't hesitate to wrap them up into a hug and reassure them that everything was going to be okay, but this was Kitty. She wasn't sure what she could do to the girl that would be appreciated.

Brittany stayed still for a moment longer but she decided that she couldn't take it anymore so she wrapped her arms around Kitty, pulling her into a hug, preparing herself to be angrily pushed away, but surprisingly, Kitty accepted the hug and clutched onto Brittany as if she were a lifeline.

"What have I become? What have I become?" Kitty sobbed over and over again into Brittany's shoulder.

"You know, everyone always has a second chance. I mean, you're religious aren't you? Isn't that what Jesus preached; forgiveness," Brittany said gently as she hesitantly began rubbing small circles between Kitty's shoulder blades and the small of her back. Kitty didn't seem to be objecting to her rubbing her back so she wrapped her arms around her tighter and began drawing small patterns on her back with her fingers, trying to soothe her.

When her sobs had died down to mostly sniffles, Kitty slowly pulled away from the other blonde's embrace. Her face then turned to a horrified expression as she realized that she had just completely broken down in front of someone. And this wasn't just someone; this was Brittany Pierce, a girl who she wasn't supposed to get on with.

Brittany, sensing Kitty's horror, said, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone, I promise I won't." She paused for a second before continuing. "You've never done that before have you? Shown any sort of emotion in front of anyone, I mean."

Kitty shook her head and sniffled slightly, using the previously used tissue to wipe her eyes. "No, I guess I haven't."

"And?"

"And what?" Kitty asked confused.

"How did it feel?"

"Pathetic," Kitty said.

Brittany frowned. "Everyone needs to get their emotions out at some point, Kitty and allow someone to reassure them that everything's going to be okay. It's all part of being human. Humans require closeness when they're sad. It's just instinct I guess," Brittany explained.

Kitty sniffled again. "I guess it did feel pretty good to open myself up to someone," she admitted. She paused for a second before saying, "I thought you were supposed to be dumb."

Brittany chuckled slightly. "I may be dumb about most things but I'm a genius when it comes to people."

Kitty nodded in understanding and gave a small smile. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"It's okay," Brittany said. "Do you want to have lunch with us at the Glee table again? Just as long as you don't insult any of us."

Kitty nodded. "I'd really like that."

Brittany smiled and draped her arm around Kitty, leading her towards the door. "I still think you're exactly like Santana," she added as she exited the toilets with Kitty.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
